Je suis grosse, et alors?
by Panthere
Summary: Nina Anderson est une nouvelle élève. Elle n'attire aucun regards et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est forte.


Titre : Je suis grosse, et alors ?

Auteuse : Panthere

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de HP appartient à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que Nina qui m'appartient.

NDA: Ca fait des mois que j'ai écrit ce truc donc, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas génial. On verra pour le prochain chapitre.

Cette histoire à pour but de changer du cliché « la nouvelle est une Mary-sue ».

**Je dédis cette fic à Polly, Illythie et à toutes les filles qui se trouvent grosses dans le monde !**

**Bonne lecture !**

La Grande Salle était bondée. Tous les élèves de la deuxième à septième année attendaient impatiemment la répartition. De plus, une rumeur s'était répandue, comme quoi Poudlard accueillerait une nouvelle élève en septième année, la même que celle d'Harry Potter et compagnie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et il fut aisé de repérer la nouvelle dans la forêt de premières années. Les garçons avides de nouvelle chair fraîche (1) furent déçus et leur enthousiasme fondit comme neige au soleil. Les filles, elles, furent soulagées. (2)

La nouvelle avait des cheveux bruns qui atteignaient ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux d'un marron fade et des lèvres fines. Sa peau était pâle. Elle portait des baskets noirs, un jean bleu clair et un tee-shirt rose _(Sous son uniforme )_. Seulement, elle était forte. (nda : ou grosse mais forte c'est plus poli).

Le choixpeau entonna sa chanson qui fut écoutée dans un silence religieux et on commença la répartition.

« Anderson Nina. »

La nouvelle s'avança et déposa le choipeaux sur sa tête. Bientôt on entendit dans la salle un :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Nina se releva et marcha tranquillement vers la table des verts et argents. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sous les applaudissements. Nina comprit vite et applaudit à chaque fois que quelqu'un était envoyé dans une maison. Lorsque que la nourriture apparut, Nina chercha à débuter une conversation.

« Salut, ça va ?demanda-t-elle à une brune au visage de bouledogue. »

La fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Nina ne se démonta pas et lança un très joyeux et vivant, accompagné d'un grand sourire:

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Cette fois encore, la serpentarde ne lui répondit pas. Nina continua à sourire tout en mangeant et finalement l'autre craqua.

« Arrête de sourire aussi niaisement !

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Pansy Parkinson, grogna la dite Pansy.

- C'est marrant comme nom ! »

Et elle éclata de rire. Pansy Parkinson que cette joie énervait profondément se retint de mettre une gifle à sa camarade. Nina distribua des sourires à tout le monde et certains lui répondirent. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la joie de Nina.

Nina s'était déplacé vers la table des Serdaigles et s'asseyait à côté d'une jeune fille blonde appelée Luna Lovegood. Soudain, leurs rires retentirent dans la salle. On distinguait parfaitement le rire aigu de la Serdaigle mais celui de la Serpentarde était doux. Il sonnait comme un tintement de cloche et mettait du baume au cœur de ceux qui l'entendait.

La brune resta à côté de la blonde durant tout le repas sous les regards éberlués des élèves, étonnés des professeurs, et celui ravi du directeur. Son rire résonnait dans la salle et faisait vibrer les cœurs.

L'heure de se coucher vint. Dumbledore arrêta tout le monde.

« Mes chers élèves, nous allons tous interpréter l'hymne du collège. Chacun chantera sur son air favori, dit-il. »

Le directeur agita sa baguette et des longues banderoles apparurent. (3)

« _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »_

Une voix mélodieuse continuait de chanter sur un air lent et triste. Chacun se retourna sur son voisin pour savoir qui fredonnait mais nul ne semblait trouver cette personne. Nina finit son chant sur une dernière note vibrante tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle rougit et enfin rit. Du même rire que celui des cloches, frais et trépignant.

Tous furent abasourdis et certains se joignirent à elle. La salle se vida peu à peu. Nina suivit le mauvais groupe d'élève et elle se retrouva perdue. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait plus de chance d'être trouvée en restant là où elle était plutôt que de bouger, elle s'assit contre le mur et commença à chantonner.

« _Les étoiles étaient dans le ciel_

_Toi dans les bras de Gabriel_

_Il faisait beau, c'était dimanche_

_Les cloches allaient bientôt sonner_

_Et tu allais te marier_

_Dans ta première robe blanche_

_L'automne était bien commencé_

_Les troupeaux étaient tous rentrés_

_Et parties toutes les sarcelles_

_Et le soir au son du violon_

_Les filles et surtout les garçons_

_T'auraient dit que tu étais belle (4)_

_Évangéline, Évangéline_

_Mais les Anglais sont arrivés_

_Dans l'église ils ont enfermé_

_Tous les hommes de ton village_

_Et les femmes ont dû passer_

_Avec les enfants qui pleuraient_

_Toute la nuit sur le rivage_

_Au matin ils ont embarqué_

_Gabriel sur un grand voilier_

_Sans un adieu, sans un sourire_

_Et toute seule sur le quai_

_Tu as essayé de prier_

_Mais tu n'avais plus rien à dire_

_Évangéline, Évangéline… »_

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

« Non, continue !C'était magnifique, dit Hermione Granger.

- Merci beaucoup, rougit Nina tout en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

- C'est toi qui as inventé cette chanson ?

- Non, mais c'est une mélodie que j'affectionne particulièrement.

- C'est plutôt triste, remarqua Hermione.

- Oui…murmura la Serpentarde. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ? se reprit-t-elle.

- Bien sûr !Tu peux continuer à chanter ? »

Nina hocha la tête puis respira profondément.

« _Alors pendant plus de vingt ans_

_Tu as recherché ton amant_

_À travers toute l'Amérique_

_Dans les plaines et les vallons_

_Chaque vent murmurait son nom_

_Comme la plus jolie musique_

_Même si ton cœur était mort_

_Ton amour grandissait plus fort_

_Dans le souvenir et l'absence_

_Il était toutes tes pensées_

_Et chaque jour il fleurissait_

_Dans le grand jardin du silence_

_Évangéline, Évangéline_

_Tu vécus dans le seul désir_

_De soulager et de guérir_

_Ceux qui souffraient plus que toi-même_

_Tu appris qu'au bout des chagrins_

_On trouve toujours un chemin_

_Qui mène à celui qui nous aime_

_Ainsi un dimanche matin_

_Tu entendis dans le lointain_

_Les carillons de ton village_

_Et soudain alors tu compris_

_Que tes épreuves étaient finies_

_Ainsi que le très long voyage_

_Évangéline, Évangéline_

_Devant toi était étendu_

_Sur un grabat un inconnu_

_Un vieillard mourant de faiblesse_

_Dans la lumière du matin_

_Son visage sembla soudain_

_Prendre les traits de sa jeunesse_

_Gabriel mourut dans tes bras_

_Sur sa bouche tu déposas_

_Un baiser long comme ta vie_

_Il faut avoir beaucoup aimé_

_Pour pouvoir encore trouver_

_La force de dire merci_

_Évangéline, Évangéline_

_Il existe encore aujourd'hui_

_Des gens qui vivent dans ton pays_

_Et qui de ton nom se souviennent_

_Car l'océan parle de toi_

_Les vents du sud portent ta voix_

_De la forêt jusqu'à la plaine_

_Ton nom c'est plus que l'Acadie_

_Plus que l'espoir d'une patrie_

_Ton nom dépasse les frontières_

_Ton nom c'est le nom de tous ceux_

_Qui malgré qu'ils soient malheureux_

_Croient en l'amour et qui espèrent_

_Évangéline, Évangéline_

_Évangéline, Évangéline…"_

Sa voix mourut et se brisa en un sanglot. Elle retint avec peine ses larmes. Hermione était elle aussi très affectée. Une larme coula lentement sur la joue sur de Nina. Hermione le remarqua bien évidemment.

« Ca te fait toujours ça ? »

Nina renifla et répondit.

« Plus ou moins. C'est à cause de ma mère. Il lui ait arrivé la même chose.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave… On arrive quand ?demanda Nina.

- C'est ici ! Basilic. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Nina rentra tandis que Hermione reprenait sa ronde. La nuit fila comme du sable entre les doigts et la brunette dût se réveiller. Elle s'habilla et se coiffa puis elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle se rassit à la table des verts et argents et commença à manger.

Un type aux cheveux blonds platine l'accosta.

« Et toi !

- Oui ? Bonjour !

- Dégage de ma place la grosse ! »

Ses acolytes ricanèrent.

« Mais bien sûr. Si votre majesté veut bien s'asseoir, ironisa la brune.

- Je ne m'assiérais jamais sur cette chaise, dit-il en désignant le siège où Nina était assise auparavant.

- Tant pis pour toi alors ! »

Et elle se rassit en ignorant le Prince des Serpentards. Malfoy, humilié, se mit en colère.

« T'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu parles, l'obèse !

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je suis un Malfoy, alors montre moi du respect ! »

Elle l'ignora superbement.

« Réponds moi, la grosse ! »

Et pour seule réponse, Nina se releva et donna un grand coup de genou dans les parties de l'héritier des Malfoy. Ses gorilles se firent plus grands et plus impressionnants. Malfoy prononça _(d'une voix suraigue XD de Polly)_:

« On y va. »

Et ils partirent. Les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène la regardèrent avec respect et crainte mais Nina ignora tous ces regards pesants sur elle, préférant être dans son monde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et elle abandonna son petit-déjeuner. Elle se dirigea en cours tout en mâchant un chewing-gum. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et recracha son chewing-gum lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la classe. La brune était la première. Elle attendit donc. Une minute plus tard, les autres élèves arrivèrent ainsi que le professeur.

Nina le trouva fort étrange. Il avait des cheveux noirs graisseux, un regard rempli de joie sadique et un mauvais rictus aux lèvres. Pas très cool, pensa la Serpentarde.

« Entrez en silence, murmura du bout des lèvres Rogue. »

Et tous s'exécutèrent. Nina se fraya un chemin et s'assit à côté de Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient ensemble.

« Miss Anderson, que faîtes-vous en cette si _charmante _compagnie ? Asseyez-vous à côté de Malfoy, je vous pris. Tout de suite !ordonna-t-il en voyant son hésitation. »

Nina reprit ses affaires et fut contrainte de s'asseoir avec le Prince des Serpentards.

« Bien. Miss Anderson, je vais commencer par évaluer votre niveau. Que se passe-t-il si je versais malencontreusement dans votre bouche du polynectar ?

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est le polynectar ?

- Anderson, dans quelles conditions cultive-t-on l'herbe _arrabo marinupus _?

- ….. (elle rougit)

-Je vois…une dernière question plus facile…. Pouvez-vous me citer une potion classée XXX ? (nda : une classification inventée par moi)

- La potion poussos !

- 5 points pour Serpentard. Pour votre information Miss Anderson, le polynectar sert à prendre la forme d'une autre personne durant une heure (il lança un regard à Harry, Ron et Hermione). L'_arrabo marinupus _est une plante extrêmement rare du fait que la graine doit germer dans le désert et doit finir sa croissance dans de l'eau de pluie du Sahara, toujours dans le désert. De plus, les graines ressemblent au sable et les plantes à de l'herbe séchée. »

Il marqua une courte pause avant de saisir sa baguette et de lancer un sort qui inscrit le nom de la potion du jour.

« La potion de nourriture. Cette potion est difficile à préparer car si vous ne la faîtes pas avec la plus grande minutie, elle s'avère être un poison mortel. Correctement préparée, une seule goutte vous comble l'estomac pour un jour. Nous allons bien évidemment tester un échantillon d'une de vos potions sur quelqu'un. »

Harry soutint son regard.

« Les instructions sont au tableau. Qu'attendez-vous ? Au travail ! »

Les élèves s'affairèrent. Malfoy prit la parole.

« Alors Anderson, va chercher des crins de licorne mâle, du jus de citrouille, des cheveux de troll, de la chair d'araignée, du sable et de la rosée cueillie en Egypte.

- Je ne suis pas ta chienne ! »

Rogue s'approcha tel un faucon.

« Un problème Miss Anderson ?

- Non Monsieur. »

Malfoy lui lança un sourire victorieux. Nina prit les ingrédients et étala les objets sur la table de travail.

« Hachez la chair d'araignée et faîtes bouillir 1 L de rosée. Anderson, hache et moi je vais faire bouillir la rosée. »

Nina sentit le regard de son professeur et elle se mit au travail. Elle tenait la chair de la main gauche et hachait de la main droite. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le bout de viande lui échappa et se retrouva dans les beaux cheveux blonds platine de son coéquipier.

« AAAHHH !

- C'est bon ! Inutile de crier Malfoy !

- Miss Anderson ! Retenue avec Rusard ce soir à 21h ! »

Toute la classe faillit tomber à terre. Rogue ? Donner une retenue à un Serpentard ? Impossible !

« AAHHH !

- Récurvite, prononça Rogue en pointant les cheveux du blond qui redevinrent impeccables.

- Merci Professeur. »

Nina adopta profil bas et reprit le hachage de sa chair d'araignée avec beaucoup de prudence. Ensuite elle prit un saladier où Malfoy versa 25cl de jus de citrouille et où elle mit ensuite la chair hachée à tremper.

« Réduis les crins et les cheveux de troll en poudre Anderson, ordonna Malfoy d'un ton sec. »

Sans un mot, Nina le fit tandis que Malfoy tamisait le sable. Malfoy intégra le sable tamisé et la poudre de crins de licorne et de cheveux de troll au mélange jus de citrouille/chair hachée d'araignée.

« Pétris Anderson. »

Malfoy lui laissait volontairement les tâches les plus répugnantes et se réservait les choses faciles. Drago coupa le feu et mélangea avec précision le contenu du chaudron. Nina pendant ce temps malaxait avec énergie le contenu du saladier et elle obtint une pâte gluante, visqueuse, un peu liquide et rougeâtre.

« Placez le saladier au dessus du chaudron et laissez chauffer pendant sept minutes. »

Alors Malfoy et Nina restèrent silencieux tandis que chez les griffondors, on discutait activement. Les sept minutes parurent trente et lorsque un « bip » venant de la montre de Nina retentit, nos deux compères se remirent au travail.

Le chaudron était presque vide, l'eau s'étant évaporée.

« Prélevez 25cl de rosée et incorporez les à la pâte rougeâtre du saladier. Ensuite, mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre durant quatre minutes puis dans le sens inverse jusqu'à qu'elle prenne une couleur opaque. »

Nina se leva et prit une pipette. Elle retira 25cl et les mit dans le saladier où Malfoy mélangea. Ne sachant que faire, Nina ferma les yeux et chantonna intérieurement. Toujours la même chanson. Toujours la même réaction. Une unique larme traça un chemin sur sa joue.

« Ca va Anderson ?demanda Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu allais bien, répéta le blond.

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va bien Anderson. »

Il avait raison. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne faisait que se voiler la face. Son entrain cachait son intense douleur. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer les moqueries blessantes, les humiliations, les railleries sur son poids. Elle tentait de guérir d'une blessure marquée au fer rouge dès son enfance. Elle essayait bien d'oublier son physique encombrant par une bonne humeur à toute épreuve mais par une seule parole, Malfoy avait tout chamboulé.

Les gens pensaient tous qu'elle avait eu une vie joyeuse mais c'était autrement. Elle devait se l'avouer, dès qu'elle était chamboulée, elle chantait cette chanson et inévitablement, la douleur revenait ainsi que la vérité qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond d'elle-même sans pouvoir l'enlever, elle devait s'avouer que sa bonne humeur cachait momentanément ses malheurs alors qu'elle devrait les accepter. (5)

Rogue passa entre les chaudrons et commenta.

« Londubat ! Cette potion devrait être opaque ! Et non bleue fluorescente !15 points en moins pour Griffondor !Malfoy, Anderson, votre potion est parfaite…. »

Nina ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais une idée s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle trouva d'abord cette idée étrange puis répugnante et enfin géniale. Alors que toute l'attention était tournée sur Potter qui goûtait une potion soupçonneuse, Nina mit son idée à exécution. Personne n'avait vu sa manœuvre. Personne sauf Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A l'origine, ça devait être un one-shot mais après 9 pages, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs chapitres ! Il y en aura encore cinq je pense !J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai volontairement décrit la scène en potion.

**Devinez ce qu'était l'idée de Nina !**

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une petite review please ! Ça m'encourage beaucoup !

(1)Là je les compare à des animaux….non pas les tomates !

(2) C'est vrai qu'il existe une sorte de rivalité entre filles qui heureusement n'existe pas chez les garçons !

(3) Rappel : les paroles sont dessus.

(4)Je fais des gros poutoux à Polly-P qui m'a fait découvrir cette chanson !La chanson est de Isabelle Pierre, écrite par Michel Conte.

(5) Passage plutôt triste. Face à face avec soi-même. Effrayant. En fait, la potion est totalement bidon et inventée par mon cerveau déglingué donc essayez pas.

Note de la beta pour les pauvres américains, ses homologues : En France, ils utilisent des centilitre (cl) un centilitre égale dix millilitres. Vous ne trouverez donc aucune bière de 375 ml, mais bien des bières de 37,5 cl. Vous voilà maintenant beaucoup plus cultivés ! (au fait, l'auteur est Française (juste au cas où….)


End file.
